Light Blue and Dark Pink
by Rui Shimizu
Summary: A village lies burned to ash and dust. A girl learns who she is, and that she has a new enemy with a terrifying power. (Under a working title and summary).


_Let my singing voice echo until the end of the universe… _

I woke up to a hauntingly beautiful voice. My eyes were immediately assaulted by dust, causing them to water. I was lying on the ground, but I could see enough of what was happening. Save for a few twigs and rocks, the Namidori Village had been destroyed… What was once a beautiful and green village had been reduced to ash and dust… The once blue sky has turned red with war…

Why is this happening? I sat up on the ground, looking for a familiar face or any sign of life. There was none.

_What I seek is disappearing as if it were an illusion… _

The singing became louder as the verses progressed… The owner of the voice must be coming closer… Quickly, I turned to find who was singing, but only found a lone flower of a deep blue color… It was glowing a bright blue, as if it were trying to fend off the ash and darkness…

_What remains are only shells and devastated memories_.

I felt compelled to reach out to it. I wanted to hold it and protect it from this despair. This flower became a symbol of hope for me, telling me that this won't last forever. Maybe this was an illusion, and this flower would help me see what was real and what—

I screamed, startling myself. As I reached out to it, the flower withered, then burned. One of the petals landed on my fingers.

_ If we are born only to hurt each other,_

The flower… Gone… I found myself crying and rubbing my eyes with my soot-covered hands. That didn't hurt me nearly as much as what I had just witnessed…

_Let my singing voice echo, let this tragedy disappear beautifully… _

"Oh? You're still alive?"

I stifled my wails as soon as I heard the voice. Slowly, I turned around, though I was too scared to see who it might be. The singing stopped as soon as the question was uttered, and the flower had stopped burning. The one before me… Did she do this?

"Who… What… Why…" I couldn't come up with any coherent question. The girl sighed tiredly. She was shockingly beautiful. Adorned in a black and fuchsia dress, she stood amidst the destruction as if it were familiar territory. Her skin seemed to indicate that she may be from the Earth Kingdom, but her eyes seemed… familiar, somehow…

They were the same striking blue as mine…

"Who are you?!" I finally yelled. The girl didn't seem startled at all.

"Who I am is not important," she responded. "It's who you are. Lapis Aoki, First Heiress to the Sky Kingdom, daughter to the current king and queen. You are aware of this, aren't you?"

Aware? I didn't have any kind of idea as to who I was until she told me… Heiress? To a kingdom? Wouldn't that make me…

The girl bowed, and her purple hair hid her face momentarily. What kind of expression would she be making now…?

"I'm sorry," she said. "But you are now an enemy of mine. Try to fight back if you value your life. So long, younger sister."

As she said this, she outstretched one of her arms.

"Shinobara!" The girl yelled this as bright pink dust particles appeared around her hand, taking the form of a scythe. An actual scythe suddenly materialized from among the dust.

Wait. She called me her younger sister… How come I don't recognize her at all? Why would I be called "First Heiress" if she's older than me? Why is she doing this if we are supposed to be siblings? In fact, why is she doing this at all?!

Question after question presented itself as I looked back at her face. I couldn't find any sign of emotion in it. I guess she doesn't care…

_Slash._ The dark pink scythe struck, and a strange sort of darkness greeted me…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~ Welcome to the story! As of now, much about this is kinda in a basic stage, but I still wanted to begin a new fantasy-type story featuring the two most interesting-looking Vocaloid siblings (in my opinion), so I hope you'll enjoy this brief excerpt! The next update will be in December. Look out for it in case the title is changed~<strong>

**The lyrics are an English translation of Merli's "Justitia." You can find it on the Vocaloid Wiki!**


End file.
